Fireworks
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: Song-Fic Fireworks By Katy Perry This is set in On My Way. Kurt sings Fireworks to Dave to show his Support.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got this AMAZING Idea for a song fic. The song is Firework by Katy Perry. This is set in On My Way. Kurt sings it to Dave to show his Support. After David tried to Commit Suicide. But yeah so not the best summary But I hope you like this Song Fic. If you want it to be a One-Shot Multi Chapter story let me know. Review Please! Also I don't Write as much Kurtofsky Fics so this won't happen much. :D **

**Dislcaimer: I don't own glee or the song Fireworks by KP**

**A/N: Please Review it would mean alot. **

*Scene taking place at the Lima Bean*

"I just wanted to thank you for visiting me at the Hospital Kurt." Dave said.

"When I heard the news I feltreally... It was an Emotional day for me. And I know it was for you too." Kurt replied.

"The bullying had gone to far. I couldn't handle for at least a week." Dave explained. A tear almost formed in his eye.

"Dave, You'll be okay. Now that your getting help. And Another thing. Don't be afraid to show who you are or Let anybody get you down. Your bright... You should be able to shine as much as you want. Be yourself." Kurt said throughly.

"Thank you, Kurt. Really." Dave said.

"David I want to sing to you. If it's okay." Kurt asked.

"That would be nice." David said. They hadn't noticed but The New Directions were there and they were singing to the beat of fireworks.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The song ended with Dave and Kurt face to face.

"Thank you so much." Dave said.

"Your welcome." Kurt said back.

"Also thank you for showing me that it's okay to be Different." Thats the last thing Kurt heard From Dave after that day at the Lima Bean. A new friendship as grown. And exploded into Dozens of Fireworks.

**Eh, That all I could really come up with. But if you got any Ideas to make this chapter better let me know. :) Review please. Lessthanthree**

**~Scout.**


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
